


Field Trip

by LogicGunn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicGunn/pseuds/LogicGunn
Summary: They all hear it at once and pause in unison, the dull metallic scrape of rusty metal underneath a foot mid stride.





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted a fic before. CC welcome.

They all hear it at once and pause in unison, the dull metallic scrape of rusty metal underneath a foot mid stride.  Teyla  and Ronon call out -  _ Rodney! MCKAY! _  - and something in John’s chest pulls tight as he spins on his heel to assess the situation behind him. Rodney is gliding down onto the mossy ground next to Ronon's right ankle with unexpected grace and an uncharacteristic disregard for his own safety. He's already unpacking his heavily modified Swiss Army knife, a penlight held in his teeth, when John calls out.

"McKay, report!"

"Busy Major." Rodney barks back around the penlight.

"It’s Colonel, McKay."

"Mmmmm." Rodney spits out the penlight and thrusts it in Ronon’s hand. “Hold this. Shine it here. No, not there, here.”

"Teyla?"

Teyla, ever calm, looks to John and slowly, carefully, begins to make her way towards him across the clearing. "Colonel, we should take cover."

John can count on one hand the number of times he's hesitated in the field. He pauses, rooted in place, watching Rodney pry open the metal cover, hands moving slowly, steadily, deliberately. Teyla approaches him and puts her hand on his arm. John looks at her, meets her understanding gaze, shakes his head and turns back to Rodney and Ronon. Rodney’s head is inches away from the device, eyes fixed, talking to himself though only snippets reach John. Ronon catches his eye, and John can see the moment he makes up his mind.

"Mckay...time to go," rumbles Ronon.

"Almost got it." Rodney's poking around with pliers.

"Not worth the risk."

"ARE YOU OUR OF YOUR...you know what, I'm not a therapist. I'm not dumb enough to warrant spending my valuable time explaining to you why you're an essential part of the team or how we've all come to rely on your brute strength, extensive travel history and the  _ very big gun _  you like to point at the Wraith. You can go see Heightmeyer when we get back for sessions to treat your  _ crippling insecurities _  and  _ inferiority complex _ . I'm a little busy trying to ...AHA!"

McKay pulls out mangled, glutinous wiring with smug glee, hauls himself to his feet, wipes his hand on his BDUs and holds it out to Ronon. Ronon looks at it. Rodney pauses for dramatic effect, sighs loudly and declares "It's dead.” with a roll of his eyes.

Ronon grunts a reply, grasps the offered hand and lifts his foot off the landmine. John exhales shakily, didn't even know he'd been holding his breath. Teyla pats his arm and lets go.

Crisis over, they all pivot and survey the area for more surprises, but nothing else is waiting in the underbrush but insects and fungi.

"Just the one, do you think?" Asks Rodney.

Teyla inspects the landmine. "It is very old."

"Been here a long time." Ronon replies.

"Well, that was a thrilling little distraction, but there are still Zed-P-M level energy readings up ahead and I'd really like to get there before dark." Rodney says, packing his knife and penlight into his vest pockets.

They all look to John. He swallows. Team leader, right, his decision. It should be an easy one, but he's humbled by his team, by their trust in one another and in him. "Let's go."

They fall back into formation and pick their way through the trees, a little slower, with a little more care than before. Ronon takes point, Teyla’s on their six and John finds himself sliding closer to Rodney. For just a second he catches Rodney’s pinky in his own and squeezes, Rodney squeezes back.

"Pressure-release triggers didn't really make it to the Milky Way." Rodney tells Ronon.

"The Wraith. Like to see what you'll choose when you’re running."

"Between having your soul sucked out or your leg blown off? That's just wonderful. A little light entertainment before bed."

"You believe in a soul, McKay?" John teases.

"Figure of speech, Major."

"Colonel."

"Mmmmm."


End file.
